beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiral Lyre ED145MF
Screw Lyra ED145MF is a Beyblade that appears in the anime, ''Metal Fight Beyblade 4D''. It is owned by Toby. Face Bolt: Lyra The Face Bolt depicts "Lyra", one of the 88 space constellations. It's represented by a vulture or an eagle carrying a lyre, either on it's wings or on its beak. In Greek mythology, a musician named Orpheus was killed by the female follower of the Dionysus, Maenad. Upon his death, his lyre was thrown into a river while the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus sent an eagle to retrieve the lyre and ordered both of them to be placed in the sky as a constellation. The design features a lyre with eyes on a silver Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Lyra Lyra appears to have an unusual appearance, with many curves it gives it a lyre-like appearance. Small circular-like spheres appear on the Ring's top and bottom. The Eneergy Ring is black with a translucent silver on the Ring's sides with red characters appearing near the spheres. Fusion Wheel: Screw *'Weight:' 34.51 grams Screw has three distorted wing-like forms, each with an upward curved spike. It was said to have the best Upper Attack of any Fusion Wheel. It is one of the best non-4D attack wheel with lots of stamina due to something with airflow as shown on the box package. If paired with the correct Energy Ring, Screw may be used in super-effective attack combos. Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 (ED145) *'Weight:' 3.6g ED145 features three “hooks” which rotate around the Track freely. Unlike WD145, ED145 Can Spin Freely, they can be used in Defense customisations, such as MF Earth Bull ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The hooks which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the hooks and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. The free spining feature however does not ensure it will not have any recoil. The "hooks" can be stick on the opposing bey and get stuck. As the beyblade is spinning and the ED145 is free spining, the bey can be stuck and lose stamina because of friction. Performance Tip: Metal Flat (MF) *'Weight:' 1.08 grams Metal Flat has a Flat tip made of Metal, giving it an offensive movement. However, since Metal has more friction than plastic flat tips it has more defense and speed, However, unlike XF, R2F and WF it can keep the sliding shoot/shot's pattern. It is really powerful in the combo: MF-H Gravity Perseus Counter Mode D125/T125/CH120 MF. It is one of the best non-4D attack type bottom. Gallery ScrewLyra.png ScrewLyra2.PNG ScrewLyra3.PNG ScrewLyra5.PNG ScrewLyra6.PNG ScrewLyra7.PNG ScrewLyra8.PNG ScrewLyra10.PNG ScrewLyra11.PNG ScrewLyra12.PNG ScrewLyraMotif.PNG|Screw Lyra Motif ScrewLyra14.PNG|Screw Lyra glowing Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades